My Mom, My Air
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: STORY REWRITED. Alternative ending of TFIOS. what would ad happened to Hazel and everyone else, if in the end of the book/movie, Mrs. Lancaster had died instead of Gus?


**Ladies and gentlemen, Good Evening! My name is Ana Serpico and I am pleased to present to you guys, my first work in fanfiction THE FAULT IS IN OUR STARS**

**verry well, the story bellow, it is a long one-shot of ****an unusual idea I had, a few weeks ago; here´s the thing: i´ve read a few stories here, in winch Hazel dies instead of Gus and a single story, in which Isaac is dying, instead of his friends. So I thought. Why not write an alternate ending in which the dying one, is a totally unexpected character?**

**Now, for you to understand the story bellow, you have to have it in mind that the facts described in the book or seen the movie, are still quite the same without changes. The big change however, occurs at the end of the book (film) in the same night of the egged car. Instead of Gus calling Hazel for help at the gas station, something more tragic happened, changing her life forever (Oh! And of course, Gus didn´t leave his home that night)**

**Well, that´s all, folks. One more explanation and i will ruin my on story, ****I hope this little authorial note is enough to understand the plot of the story**

**And I do not know if I can do what I did, even though I am owner of this fanfiction, however, after rereading the text, I I felt that the fanfiction in question was a little out of context, so I decided to rewrite it in another way, trying to be more faithful to the original characters. Forgive me if I offended anyone. I hope you enjoy my story**

**I wish everyone a great reading time and hope to see you in future works**

**Your friend**

**Dr. Ana Serpico**

* * *

** MY MOM, MY AIR**

The Lancaster family home found to be particularly full that afternoon, but even so, Hazel Grace felt more alone than ever. And neither the presence of Augustus Waters made her feel better.

As when she was a little girl, Hazel was at the time sitting in the cold garage floor, squeezed between the wall and the dry machine, hugging Philip, as if the poor oxygen tank, was the last lifeboat on the Titanic. It turns out, that since Hazel was little, that little place was always her hiding place; whenever she was scared, angry or sad, she went to that corner and sat there until one of her parent arrived and trying to cheer her, what usually happened.

The last time Hazel remembered being there, it was in the afternoon they discovered that she had cancer in the thyroid. Hazel recalled that day, she had returned from the hospital, went into hiding in her little place and cried for a long time, until her mother came and comforted her with sweet words.

Of course, such a memory of the past, even more brought tears to the eyes of the beautiful young woman and her thoughts were filled with another recent memory, however even more traumatic.

Just two days ago, the same day that she, Gus and Isaac had egged Monica´s car, Hazel and her dad were watching some TV, when suddenly they heard a loud CRASH coming from the kitchen. Concerned, father and daughter ran up to the kitchen, only to find Mrs. Lancaster, lying on the floor, unconscious. It was one of the worst hours of Hazel´s life. For the first time ever, she saw the roles in her family be exchanged, this time it was she who drove through the streets in an Augustus way, while in the backseat her dad was trying to woke her mom up. But it was in vain. According to one whitehaired doctor, Mrs. Lancaster had suffered a heart attack and had died almost instantly. After that Hazel felt like her world had collapsed.

Funerals, Hazel decided, were not for the dead, it was for the living.

Just a sad event, where people gathered for a cause. And Hazel could no longer put up with that, she did not want to shake hands with anyone, or stay with his father or even to cry on Gus's shoulder, she just wanted the day to end as fast as possible.

Suddenly, she was surprised by a pair of legs that showed right in front of her, pulling her out of her thoughts. It was Augustus, who has looking for her with a piece of chocolate cake in his hand.

What are you doing here, Hazel Grace?'' he asked with a smile

''I just want to be alone a little'' she said without smile '' I'm not holding on to stay there '' she said '' I know that Dad needs me, but I do not want to stay there in the room with everyone''

''you know what…'' Gus put the piece of cake on top of a shelf and with difficulty he sat next to Hazel ''its kind of awkward up there and i´m kind of out of place, so, let's be alone together'' he said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

''how do you knew I was here?'' she asked after a few seconds

''because the garage would be the last place for someone to hide. And like you and me, aren't found of sameness, I thought you'd be here'' he said and for the first time in days, Hazel outlined the shadow of a smile

''sorry the way I treated you latterly, Gus, I'm kind of disoriented today as if nothing was making sense'' she said, resting her head in his chest '' I always thought that as cancer patients, it was our duty to die before our parent. Its so unfair''

''that's okay, Hazel Grace and I completely understand your point'' he said '' but… in other hand I do think pain demanded to be felt and as a cancer survivors, I think it is our duty to know how to face the pain and try to live the best we can'' said Augustus

''why she had to leave me? She was my metaphorical air'' Hazel sniffed, but Augustus didn't say anything, instead, he just stayed there, embracing Hazel, letting her soaked his shirt with her tears.

''it's okay to cry, Hazel, its okay. You have a good cry, its what you need now. And I will be just here at your side to comfort you, whatever you need''

For a few minutes they sat there in the garage floor silent and the only sound that could be heard were Hazel´s sobs, as she wept bitterly, hugging Augustus.

Only when Hazel was able to calm down a bit, Augustus suggested that they return to the living room. And they returned.

Once arriving there, to the relief of Hazel, many people had already gone, leaving only her father, her aunt, grandparents, Isaac, his mother and Augustus family.

''Hazel, sweetheart, where were you, I was worried'' upon seen his daughter, Mr. Lancaster ran to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace, visibly worried

''I'm fine dad'' she said ''I'm just wanted to be alone a little. And Gus make company''

''oh, thanks Gus'' Mr. Lancaster patted the young man´s shoulder ''thank you very much for been here for my daughter''

''anytime, sir'' Gus nodded

''I think it's time for we go home now, Isaac, perhaps Hazel and her dad need to get a little alone '' said Mrs. Fanning (Isaac´s mom) taking her son´s arm

''I agree'' said Mr. Waters ''let's go, son'' he said to Augustus and then shakes hand with Mr. Lancaster ''my condolences''

'' please do not hesitate to call for us, anything that you guys need'' Mrs. Waters gives both Hazel and her dad a warm hug

''you heard, Hazel Grace, call me whatever you need me'' Gus said, embracing his girlfriend

''I love you, Gus, thank you for been here'' Hazel said and their shared a shy kiss. However, as soon as Augustus turned to leave, Isaac turned to his friends, with an idea in mind.

''guys, maybe we could egg someone car tomorrow, perhaps Hazel want to vent some anger and egging cars It is a good way to wind down'' he said and everyone went silent

''what are you mean egg someone´s car?'' Mr. Waters look angrily at his son

''Hazel, do you care to explain this to me? Are you egged someone's car?'' Mr. Lancaster were confused

''It´s a long story, Dad, later I will tell you'' she said, kind of ashamed

'' Dad, I think now is not the time or day we discuss this, '' said Augustus trying to keep out of the subject and after giving Hazel one more passionate kiss, he limped out the door, followed by his parents who still ask nervous about the eggs story. Then, Isaac gave his friend a big hug and went away with his mom.

So, once again alone, only in the company of her dad and grandparents, Hazel sat on the couch and could, as strange as it was, a simple drop

laugh. Of course, she knew it was inappropriate, she was still heartbroken and knew the night the cry would come in full force again, followed by several days of depression. On the other hand, it was amazing, as even in dark days like this, when the world seemed to crumble under their feet, her friend Isaac and her true love Augustus, could make her laugh.

THE END


End file.
